Helyardy
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Helyardy

Sethy estava em uma missão numa vila de demônios comuns quando a viu. Mai. O ser mais encantador de todo mundo. O coração do elfo batia descompassado toda vez que a via voltando de uma das fontes que os demônios da pequena vila retirava água.

Sethy não soube o que se apoderou de si e assim que viu uma oportunidade cortejou a jovem demônio. Mai por ser uma simples demônio como os outros naquele local talvez não compreendesse que sua relação com o elfo nunca teria um final feliz.

Enquanto durou a sua missão, Sethy achava tudo lindo até uma terrível tempestade tinham a sua beleza. Mas um dia, seu amado elfo a deixou e Mai sabia que esse dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Será que ambos estavam preparados para o jogo da Vida?

- Mai. Minha doce Mai. – Falou o elfo alisando o rosto perfeito de sua amada. – Eu...

- Vai voltar a sua terra. – Sorriu após interromper o seu amado elfo. – Eu compreendo a sua partida...

- Mas voltarei e nós nos uniremos. – Beijou lhe a testa. – Seremos felizes.

- Te amo. – Sorriu para o seu amado acreditando naquela promessa.

- Eu também. Te amo e daria a minha vida por nós.

Contudo tal fato, o simples relacionamento entre um elfo e um demônio, irritou o soberano dos elfos e esse fez o impossível para impedir a volta de Sethy aquela vila de impura. O soberano o fez trabalha muito para esquecer-se da existência da fêmea de demônio, mas o amor ou a Deusa do amor sempre encontrava caminhos. Sethy nunca a esqueceu de Mai até que um dia o Destino o ajudou...

- Sethy, sua missão é simples. – Falou o soberano. – Detectar e destruir o invasor na vila. – O soberano não teve escolha já que Sethy é o único elfo confiável para tal assunto.

- Sim meu Senhor. – Fez uma reverência.

Após as instruções, o elfo seguiu a vila da sua amada, mas antes aniquilou o inimigo que destruía a plantação. Os elfos usavam os demônios da vila para plantar os alimentos que eles consomem. Algo totalmente estranho, pois elfos sempre se dão bem com a natureza.

Para sua surpresa assim que entrou na vila, o elfo soube de dois fatos que haviam ocorrido durante a sua ausência. Mai havia ficado doente e a sua doença deixou a saúde dela frágil e qualquer coisa poderia matá-la. Mas ao ver Sethy tudo ganhou cor e vida. E o outro fato só foi comprovado quando o elfo viu e pegou é que compreendeu porque sua amada havia resistido a anos longe dele.

No berço simples, um pequeno ser se mexia e soltava risadinhas ao ver o brinquedinho pendurado girando a cima da sua cabeça. Sethy sentiu ódio quando soube que as cartas de sua amada Mai avisando da gravidez foram desviadas. E ele havia perdido de cuidar da sua doce Mai que agora estava doente, pois ela pensava que ele não a amava e não teve a oportunidade de ver sua cria nascer.

- Agora será diferente. – Ele pegou a filhota nos seus braços. – Nada e nem ninguém irá nos separar.

- Helyardy. - Falou a mãe que escutou a sua filha ri. – Nossa filhota.

-x-

Os anos foram difíceis, o elfo enviou o seu exército com uma carta ao soberano, seu fiel amigo demorou a retornar ao território e assim que o fez viu o Soberano enfurecido. Nada poderiam fazer os amigos de Sethy quando viram um exército furioso marchando em direção a pequena vila.

-x-

Antes do dia trágico tudo foi mágico até... Mai estava deitada ao lado do seu amado vendo a filha deles dando os primeiros passos. Hel não era de desistir assim como a mãe lutava para conseguir o que queria e andar poderia levar anos, mas não ia desistir.

- Com calma filhota. – Hel virou se para a voz do pai e sorriu. – Com calma chegara longe.

- Se hoje temos o seu papa. – Mai recebeu um beijo em seus lábios. – É porque os Deuses sabem o que fazer.

- Ouviu a sua mãe.

Hel então voltou a sua tarefa. Ficou de pé e esperou. Com calma aprendeu a fazer uma coisa de cada vez até que...

Uma explosão.

Mai se agarra a filha e corre para o abrigo.

Uma cilada.

Sethy vai ajudar os demônios.

Fogo.

Grito de Mai.

Sangue.

Sethy vê a espada atravessar a carne da sua amada por um dos soldados elfos.

Helyard chora.

Sethy salva a sua filha e nunca mais amaria nenhum ser além de Hel.

Ele não confia em elfos.

Ela agora adulta odeia os elfos menos o seu pai. Os demônios são bons e os elfos são as piores criaturas do mundo.

Helyardy ia descobrir com os demônios a sua força, mas é um humano que vai amá-la e mostrá-la que nem todos os elfos são ruins. Afinal se Mu é um cavaleiro porque não seria um elfo?

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bom saiu meio na louca, mas valeu cada lágrima que saiu no cantinho dos olhos. Adorei essa ficha assim com as outras e é bom trabalhar com elas assim. Bem deixou vocês com mais uma história trágica, mas que vai reder uma linda história de amor. Creio.

Acho que é só e beijos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>

**Fic: ****Helena**

**Mabel:** Teoricamente sim. O pai dela vamos ver mais a frente é de um clã de felino rochedo (Dos bons) que pode ser passar por um humano. Lembrando que raro ou quase reduzido os seres que conseguem se transformar em humanos em muito tempo. Alguns conseguem meio termo, outros quase completos por uns dias e outros podem passar uma vida humana. Isso depende dos poderes e de quantos anos tem. Mas sem confusão. Helena é precoce, mas se os irmãos dela descobrisse isso ia ser ruim. Beijos e até.


End file.
